Wife
by fujin of shadows
Summary: Sequel to Mistress...I am Shiba Miyuki, soon to be Yotsuba Miyuki. I am the most beautiful women in this country and my power is second only to Onii-sama. No man can resists me. Onii-sama might have the power of a God at his disposal, but he is still a man. No man can resists me. Onii-sama, as well, cannot resist me. I am Yotsuba Miyuki.


_**Okay, I admit that I did not intend to make a sequel for Mistress, but, I was intrigued with the world that I created, and could not help myself but publish another one…..**_

_**This Miyuki POV, and another attempt of mine to make a Psychotic Yandere Miyuki….I hope this one is better than my other attempts…..**_

* * *

_**Wife**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei**_

* * *

I could not help but smile blissfully as I try to regulate my breathing and lower the volume of my moans that continuously escape my lips. This is difficult to do considering my husband is using that impressive dick of his to pleasure me until my body convulse in ecstasy.

Finally, my life is perfect.

I am the head of, arguably, the most powerful clan in Japan, the Yotsuba clan.

I have the greatest big brother that any little sister could ever hope to have.

And lastly, I have the best husband that any woman could have.

I chuckled to myself, which in turned silent a cry of pleasure as I felt myself cumming for what seems like the seventh time this night.

Of course, my husband is not done with me as he shifted my body until I was on my hands and knees. I had to bit the blanket that was below me to silent a scream when he reentered me with his ten inch manhood.

I loved how much energy and stamina my husband displays whenever we make love. The fact that he is doing his best to bring me to a paradise of pleasure whenever I have him in bed is very sweet of him.

As he takes me from behind, and once again trying and succeeding in bringing me to a sexual nirvana, I could not help but look back at how he and I came to be.

I use to be called Shiba Miyuki but when I took over the clan, I started carrying the name Yotsuba.

I am Yotsuba Miyuki.

My Onii-sama's name is Shiba Tatsuya.

My husband's name is Yotsuba Tatsuya.

_**(Break) **_

Onii-sama and I broke the seal that contain our childhood memories when I was eighteen and he nineteen.

It took a while to break the mental barrier that Oka-sama cast over our minds, but when it did, I finally remembered the relationship that Onii-sama and I had before that surgery that turned Onii-sama to my guardian.

I was delighted to remember that he and I were naturally close.

When I was young, I think I was four or five back then, I was a spoiled a girl.

But Oka-sama was not the one spoiling me, it was Onii-sama.

Onii-sama was already a wonderful brother even during our childhood.

He would play with me whenever I want, he would be by my side whenever I'm scared or whenever I need him, he would always help me with my studies (even back then, I was a strong contender as the next head of the Yotsuba), he would always play with me, he would always sleep beside me whenever I need comfort, and he did not show any signs of jealousy even though I was always the center of attention of Oka-sama.

In fact, he did not mind even though Oka-sama barely gives him any attention.

In fact, from the memories that I have of him during childhood, I could tell that I was already Onii-sama's world.

Even without the surgery, Onii-sama considers me as his world.

Even back then, Onii-sama loves me in a way that no one can match.

_**(Break) **_

I love Oka-sama.

Even though she was very strict in raising me, I love her and she loves me, and she shows it in her own way.

Still though, there is a part of me that would never forgive her for her sins that she committed to me and to my precious Onii-sama.

To Onii-sama specifically.

When the memories of my childhood were unsealed, I remembered Onii-sama displaying great control over his innate magic even when he was at a young age. Even back then, Onii-sama was a prodigy in magic.

But that was not enough for Oka-sama and Oba-sama. It was far from enough.

Sure, Onii-sama was a Born Specialist Magician that is not capable of altering reality. So what, he can do something better. He can destroy reality and regenerate reality. That alone is impressive enough to forget and disregard Onii-sama's superficial weakness.

But no, Oka-sama and Oba-sama persisted and tried to improve perfection.

They failed spectacularly.

The artificial magic processor that they transplanted into Onii-sama's brain could not keep up with his natural magic processor. Onii-sama was too much of a genius for something manmade to surpass him.

The surgery emotionally crippled Onii-sama, practically leaving him an emotionless mess.

The only reason I could not hate Oka-sama for her screw up was the fact that even though he was emotionally crippled, I was still the center of his world.

I remember the day I saw him after that botch surgery.

He spoke to Oka-sama with a blank look, with a toneless voice, and an expressionless face.

But when he looked at me, he smiled that gentle smile that I love so much before taking me in his arms.

Even without emotions, I was still Onii-sama's little girl, I was still his world.

And of course, Oka-sama and Oba-sama decided to almost ruin that as well.

I almost hated Oka-sama when I remembered that.

Her only saving grace was that, even though she did not love Onii-sama like she loves me; her pride for him was still enormous.

That meant something to me at the very least.

_**(Break) **_

Thinking back, I could not help but hate myself when I was six years old until I was twelve years old.

How could I treat my sweet and precious Onii-sama with such indifference?

How could I've been so confuse with my feelings for him?

Regardless of my sealed memories, how could I not see how much Onii-sama cares for me?

He might be emotionless but how could I fail to see how much love he still has for me?

It is not that hard to see that he still considers me his world.

True, he is not that affectionate towards me after my memories were sealed. Onii-sama no longer plays with me and he no longer sleeps with me in the same bed, but that was my fault entirely. Even though he was emotionally crippled and though I was very cruel to him in those six years, he still faithfully remained by my side.

That should have been enough for me to see, to know that Onii-sama still loves me, that Onii-sama loves me more than anything.

For six years, I disregarded the love and care of the most wonderful big brother in the world, and I was disgusted with myself.

_**(Break) **_

I died two times, and was reborn two times as well.

The first time I died was when Oka-sama sealed the blissful memories that I have with my Onii-sama. I was reborn into a despicable person that was oblivious of how wonderful the person beside me was. I was reborn to a person that failed to see the worth of Onii-sama.

The second time that I died was when Okinawa was being invaded. I could still faintly remember my body being torn to pieces by fast bullets.

Looking back, I deserve that punishment for not appreciating Onii-sama properly.

I was thankful that I died back then because I finally rediscovered the love that I had for my Onii-sama.

At that time, as I died, I could not help but feel relief at that thought of Onii-sama finally being relieved of his duties of protecting me.

That knowledge alone was enough for me to die and rest in peace.

But Onii-sama did not want to let me go.

He did not want to be relieved of his duties in protecting me.

Onii-sama still wants me to remain by his side.

So he gave me back my life.

With the used of the power that is looked down upon by the Yotsuba, Onii-sama defeated death and brought me back from the dead.

After resurrecting me, for the first time in six years, he took me in his arms, relief written all over his face.

As he held me, I knew back then that I have fallen in love with him, again.

_**(Break) **_

Our relationship after Okinawa improved significantly, yet there was still awkwardness between us.

Onii-sama was still having trouble showing me affection, but he was trying so I was happy at the very least.

I was having trouble treating him like an elder brother, but I was improving by the day.

Of course, most of the members of the clan, and even Oka-sama, frowned upon the new relationship that I have with Onii-sama.

Truth be told, seeing the look of disapproval from them made me falter greatly, and almost regress my relationship with Onii-sama back to the relationship that we use to have for the last six years, a relationship of Mistress and Servant.

Fortunately though, Onii-sama stood beside me through and through.

By just being beside me, he gave me strength.

When I faltered due to the disapproving looks that some members of the family gives me whenever we are together, he was always there, ready to take me in his arms.

Whenever I hear demeaning words being thrown at me because of how I treat a mere 'servant', Onii-sama was always nearby, ready to comfort me.

And whenever someone from the clan upset me, Onii-sama was there; ready to beat the fear of God into them regardless of the repercussion.

For the first several months of our renewed and improved relationship, many members of the clan were upset at me, and some even offended and openly insulted me. Onii-sama answered by beating them within an inch of their lives and depositing them to nearby trashes.

That was very endearing, and at that time, as I watched Onii-sama manhandle the people that had degrade me verbally, I could not help but admire and adore him even more.

At that time, I decided that regardless of how other people see us, approving or disapproving, I will never let him go.

I am his little sister, and I love him.

_**(Break) **_

Sakurai Honami was Oka-sama's late and former guardian.

I like her a lot and I like her more than her replacement.

With that said, I'm glad that she is dead.

Sakurai Honami was a powerful and elite magician. She genuinely cares for Oka-sama and I, and she was the first one to acknowledge Onii-sama as family (post-surgery).

I like her because of that.

But I also hate her for it.

This maybe a baseless assumption from my part, but I think Onii-sama has a crush on her, and also, I think that Sakura-san was too affectionate towards Onii-sama for my taste.

After Okinawa, I gained access to Onii-sama's bedroom. It was a small room, but it was spacious because of how neatly everything was arranged and organized.

The one thing that caught my attention in Onii-sama's room was a single picture frame on Onii-sama's bedside table.

The picture frame held the picture of one Sakurai Honami.

Seeing that, I could not help but feel betrayed by the person that I saw as an elder sister and a father (Sakurai-san was more of a father to me than my actual father).

When I saw that picture, I looked back on the interaction between Sakurai-san and Onii-sama, and seeing it at a different perspective; I could not help but feel a sense of loathing towards the elder woman that I had liked so much beforehand.

Sakurai-san, before the relationship between Onii-sama and I improved significantly, was the only one capable of inspiring positive emotions from Onii-sama. Looking back, Sakurai-san was able to make Onii-sama smile, even if it was brief.

Sakurai-san and Onii-sama were always unnaturally close, with Onii-sama sometimes visiting Sakurai-san's room late at night, or vise-versa. I think Onii-sama had stayed in Sakurai-san's room in some nights.

Sometimes, whenever Sakurai-san and Onii-sama touches, Sakurai-san's hand sometimes linger on Onii-sama's body for several long seconds and Onii-sama does not make an attempt to remove those lingering touches. In fact, I think Onii-sama enjoys it.

Whenever the two were in the same room with each other, the two were always suspiciously close to each other.

As I think and recall the interaction between the two, rage rose within me to such extent that I took the picture frame and broke it with my bare hands.

Of course, Onii-sama was in the same room as me when I did this, and though he looks a bit upset that I broke a property of his, he took care of my wound first before repairing the destroyed picture frame.

When Onii-sama was healing my hand, I could not help but stepped on the picture of Sakurai-san, and I imagine that it was her corpse that I was stepping on.

_**(Break) **_

School has always been a chore to me.

I am an honor student, getting good grades was easy for me, and my social life in school was also great, I have a good circle of female friends.

School was boring.

School after Okinawa was chaotic and more annoying.

Because of my new found fondness for my Onii-sama, I started looking at him in a different light.

Onii-sama was brilliant in school.

If getting good grades for me was easy, getting excellent grades for Onii-sama is like breathing to him.

In my year, probably in the entire school, Onii-sama was also the best in sports.

Onii-sama was the go to person whenever there was a competition; physical or intellectual is irrelevant for Onii-sama.

This, combine with his cold demeanor, his lone-wolf attitude, and his subtle good looks made him very popular with the opposite sex.

When I discovered this, when I discovered the fact that the majority of the girls in the student body were eyeing _**my **_Onii-sama like a piece of meat, I almost plunge the school into a winter.

How dare those bitches eye someone that belongs to me?

Forget that, how dare some of those bitches even try to approach someone that they knew already has somebody in his life?

I despised those girls that eyed my Onii-sama with lust in their eyes.

I loathed those girls that had the audacity to ask my Onii-sama to be their boyfriends.

And I took great delight whenever Onii-sama put them to their place and rejected them.

I would have been happy if they would have gotten the message that Onii-sama was not interested in them, but they did not and still pursue him.

That forced me to intervene.

Being the leading and favorite heiress of the Yotsuba clan, I have some advantages and also resources that I can use whenever I want. Having the ability to ruin lives of middle-class trash with a snap of a finger was one of them.

In my defense, they should have never pursued someone that was beyond them.

They should have never eyed someone that belongs to me.

I am Onii-sama's world and I would do anything to everything to keep it that way.

_**(Break) **_

When Oka-sama died, I cried in sadness as I was filled with grief.

Chichi did not help me with my lost as he gallivant around with his mistress.

The one who helped me with my lost was Onii-sama.

When I cried and grieve, Onii-sama was the one who held me.

Onii-sama even slept in the same bed as me to show his support.

I was sad when Oka-sama died.

But due to the chain of events that happened after her death, a small part of me could not help but be thankful that she was no longer in the world overlooking my actions.

I love my Oka-sama, but she aggravates me because she was against the close sibling relationship that Onii-sama and I shared. She was against me being his little sister, she was against the fact that Onii-sama became my best friend, and she was against me spending the majority of my free time with him.

Also, because of Oka-sama's death, Chichi moved out of the house to be with his mistress. Good riddance! This in turn caused the two of us, Onii-sama and I, to live together in the same house without parental supervision.

And I could not be happier!

Finally, I do not have Oka-sama and Chichi scrutinizing us at how we act towards each other.

The first few weeks of us leaving together, I had Onii-sama sleep with me as I prolong my grieving and fake helplessness.

Onii-sama did not complain. Onii-sama could not deny me. Onii-sama would never resist me.

For a few weeks, Onii-sama and I shared the same bed, and as I lay beside him, his body press onto mine, and his warmth and presence intoxicating me, I could not help but smile as I am home in his arms.

_**(Break)**_

High School was less of a choir than Middle School.

Although I must admit, High School was more annoying than middle school.

Since middle school, I was always attracting the eyes of both the same and opposite sex. For some reason, they are drawn to me like a moth to a flame. During Middle School, it wasn't so bad because Onii-sama was always by my side and his presence alone was enough to scare away all of my admirers.

In high school, I do not have the pleasure of having him in the same classroom as me like in Middle School. Onii-sama and I have to work with the system that First High is implementing.

I am a First Course Student and he is Second Course Student, and thus, we are in different classrooms.

The system is such garbage. The curriculum was the same for both First and Second Course student, wouldn't it be much more convenient to just scrap that system and have First and Second Course student share facilities and instructors? That would have cause less hassle in the student body, and not to mention, funds would have been utilize properly.

Because of the stupid system, Onii-sama was not with me during class and that made my admirers flock to me.

They were so annoying; I was in the verge of turning them to living icicles.

They were all trying to consort with me that they did not notice my displeasure of me being force to be around them. I would never, even if I'm desperate, willingly associate myself with people that do not know their own worth.

Of course, Onii-sama being Onii-sama spared me from associating with those trash by gathering the most decent people in our year and having them as friends, which in turn, made those people my friends.

I do not care about the hostility between First Course and Second Course Student. I do not care about written grades too much, knowing that grades written on paper will not tell the worth of a person. I do not care about the status quo.

The only thing I care about is spending my high school life with my Onii-sama.

Of course, my classmates were against me associating with my Onii-sama, but I don't care too much about that. The people that Onii-sama befriended were great friends for him and for me.

Of course there are problems that arose in our first year in High School.

Some of the problems were neutralize by Onii-sama, but there are some problems that only I could resolve.

The problem namely Onii-sama having admirers of his own, with most of those admirers considering him as a love interest.

Honoka is easy to deter, and I could probably get rid of her whenever I want, but for now, I would let her live in a fantasy in which she can dream of being Onii-sama's wife. As long as Honoka only dreams and not touch, I can tolerate her.

Shizuku is a bit troublesome considering who her parents is and how much connection she has, but the resources of the Kitayama industries is still nothing compare to the resources of the Yotsuba clan. The moment Shizuku makes a move on my beloved Onii-sama; I would destroy her like the rest of those girls in middle school that has a crush on Onii-sama.

Saegusa-sempai was not allowed to be with my Onii-sama, period, and I would personally do away with her if she tries to seriously pursue him. I know the looks that she has been giving Onii-sama and I do not approve of it. She is a Saegusa, Onii-sama, regardless of how much he denies it or how much the clan denies it, is a Yotsuba. That alone is a hurdle that Saegusa-sempai cannot overcome if she pursues a relationship with Onii-sama.

Well that, and me encasing her in an iceberg.

Erika, I would be the first to admit that I like her more than the other three people that I mention and in a different time, I would approve of her being Onii-sama's girlfriend. But that was in another time, in another world, in another universe, in another dimension. The fact of the matter is, as long as Onii-sama has me, he does not need any other girl in his life. So Erika, as much as I like you, you can't have him.

The only one who I consider a threat is Angelina Kudou Shields, or Lina or Angie for short. In terms of beauty and power, we are at the same level, and I know for a fact that she is interested in Onii-sama. Fortunately, even though she is a threat and a formidable rival, she lives halfway across the world and she has some limitations considering what she is for her country.

There are many girls that is after Onii-sama that appeared in our first year of High School, and either they find a new love interest or they would have their hearths broken…I would see to it myself that they would break if they pursue Onii-sama…

He is mine, and no one else can have him.

_**(Break)**_

Our second year in high school is much more hectic compare to our first year.

A lot of people came out of the woodwork and gave us a lot of headaches.

The media and several Anti-magic politicians attacking the Japanese Magic Community, and the Ten Masters Clan in some way.

An old enemy of the Yotsuba rising from the dead to cause the clan and the country some problems.

The Saegusa meddling in the affairs of the Yotsuba.

One of the seven sages, one of the last remaining Dahan's in the world, assaulting Tokyo and leaving large amount of damage.

And the person who had to remedy all of these problems was Onii-sama.

The media and the politicians were easy enough to handle. Onii-sama was able to play them and manipulate them without any of them knowing who they were messing with, to such extent that their supposed 'attacks' merely increase Onii-sama's fame and they even help Onii-sama with his plans and dreams.

The Dahan left a large mess for Onii-sama and I to take care of. Normally, we do not care about the grudge that a fallen kingdom has in our family. If they leave us alone, we would leave them alone. But they did not. They targeted me and almost succeeded in abducting me. If it weren't for Onii-sama, I shudder to think what they would do to me.

After that close call, Onii-sama went on a rampage once again, and the result of that rampage is The Great Asian Alliance forcibly disbanding, with half of the countries that formed the organization having the need to rewrite a vast majority of their maps due to the destruction that Onii-sama brought down upon them. Korea wasn't even a country anymore and half of China's landmass was reduced to rubble.

[Material Burst] is not the only Strategic-type magic Onii-sama has at his disposal.

Onii-sama was extremely angered after my failed abduction, to such extent that it flattered me that Onii-sama would go that far to avenge me. That just shows how much he loves me.

Of course, Onii-sama's actions did not go unnoticed as he acted against orders from the Military, thus revealing his stature as a Strategic-Class magician, and he was almost hunted down by the magic association.

Of course, for the first time, Oba-sama assisted and defended us.

She announced, with the two of us by her side, her relationship with the two of us.

She announced to the country, to the world, that Onii-sama was her nephew and thus under her protection. She even went so far to say that Onii-sama was acting upon her orders.

She also announced that I am her niece and her successor.

To say that the shockwave after that announcement was massive is an understatement.

Oba-sama had Onii-sama and I in house arrest for two months in the Yotsuba estate after her major announcement as she tried to settle things down with the Japanese Magic Community.

Though I did not fancy being in the Yotsuba estate for two months, the two month stay we had in the Yotsuba estate allowed me to be close with Onii-sama. I always had Onii-sama by my side in those two months. In those two months, we spend all our time together, we ate together, we slept together, we studied together, we trained together, and we also bathe together.

Those two months, even though we were under the scrutiny of Oba-sama, were happy times.

The next time we were allowed to see the light of day outside of the Yotsuba Estate was during the siege of Tokyo by the last living descendent of the Dahan Empire, Ju Gie.

It seems that this man did not know how to admit defeat and had laid siege on Tokyo in order to smoke out the Yotsuba.

A quarter of Tokyo was decimated, and strangely, the Saegusa Clan did not intervene during the siege regardless if Tokyo was part of their territory.

Disregarding that, Ju Gie or whatever his name is, challenge the Yotsuba, and Oba-sama answered the challenge.

In one corner, an army that numbers over ten thousand, with three thousand magicians at their disposal.

In our corner, we only have three magicians. Onii-sama, Oba-sama, and me.

Suffice to say, we were outnumbered.

But they were outgunned and outmatched.

Between Oba-sama and I, the opposing army were decimated by a snowstorm courtesy of yours truly and a shower of light courtesy of Oba-sama.

Onii-sama took care of Ju Gie, and though the man put up a stellar fight, he still fell before Onii-sama. No man can withstand the wrath of a God after all.

After taking care of that man, Onii-sama joined Oba-sama and I in getting rid of the opposing army. Between the three of us, the last remnants of the Dahan were obliterated. We did not even bother taking prisoners; we killed everyone before us indiscriminately.

The Dahan Empire finally and truly fell in the year 2097.

After that, there was no mistaking which the strongest clan in Japan is.

After the Siege of Tokyo, I was given the name the Goddess of Winter.

But I did not care about that moniker, what I do care about was resting in Onii-sama's arms after that battle, with our friends surrounding us.

Our second year of High School should have ended that way.

But no, the Saegusa decided to meddle in Yotsuba affairs, more specifically, the life of Onii-sama and I.

Before the year ended, a marriage offer was submitted to Oba-sama. The Saegusa head was trying to marry one Saegusa Mayumi to Onii-sama.

To say that I was ticked off when Oba-sama appeared to be contemplating the offer was an understatement.

_**(Break)**_

Third Year of High School was just plainly annoying.

The only saving grace that year was Honoka and Shizuku conceding in their pursuit of Onii-sama. Apparently, the dark reputation of the Yotsuba was too much for them to bear.

That reduce the people that I intend to break by two, and I intend to recruit those two when I take the head clan position, and I intend to introduce Honoka to Fumiya. I think Honoka would like to at least have a consolation prize.

Aside from that, Third Year of High School was a headache.

Because of the announcement of my position as the next head of the Yotsuba, I gained many annoying suitors that aggravated me in an almost 24-hour basis. My suitors range from direct descendants of the Ten Masters Clan, to the descendants of the 18 Assistant House, to the descendants of the Hundred Families.

The most persistent and the most annoying among my suitor is Ichijou Masaki.

Good grief, that guy is annoying and regardless of the many times I rejected him last year, he was still persistent in courting me.

My suitors were so annoying that it took all the self control that I have to not just kill them on the spot and simply be done with them.

Aside from Onii-sama, I do not like any other man touching me. The thought of the hands of another male touching my body is enough to make me vomit. The only one who has the right to touch me is Onii-sama.

Nobody can love more than Onii-sama.

Nobody would care for me more than Onii-sama.

Onii-sama and I came out of the womb of the same woman. That alone is enough indication that we were born for each other.

Speaking of Onii-sama, he also has a share of suitors.

Saegusa Mayumi, Chiba Erika, and the Naturalize and prodigal Daughter of the Kudou Clan, Angelina Kudou Shields.

Those three are the vain of my existence, more so than my many suitors.

After last year, Onii-sama is regarded by the world as the strongest magician in the pacific and the strongest Strategic-type Magician in Asia.

Nobody can dispute Onii-sama's power; after all, he has proven that he can annihilate any city in Asia, regardless of how far he is from his target, and his power was enough to bring a country to its knees.

Onii-sama's power cannot be deny or ignore.

That's the reason why many of the Ten Masters Clan wants Onii-sama to marry into their family.

Apparently, the Yotsuba still refuses to swallow their pride and acknowledge Onii-sama as one of its own. Onii-sama is still considered a guardian, and thus, technically not part of the clan, something that the other clans took advantage of.

The Ten Masters Clan, the 18 Assistance Houses, and the Hundred Families sent many women to seduce Onii-sama. I knew this first hand as some of those women even tried to flirt with my Onii-sama in front of me.

The audacity of them to do that in front of me!

Of course, Onii-sama being Onii-sama, did not spare them a time of day.

With the exception of three people: Saegusa Mayumi, Chiba Erika, and Angelina Kudou Shields.

Onii-sama considers those three his friends, so he humors them, regardless of their feelings for him.

I was angry at him for this, a first for the two of us, but Onii-sama, doing what he does best, assured me that those three were merely his friends, no more, no less.

Onii-sama never lied to me once, so I trust in him.

My trust was not misplaced.

_**(Break)**_

After High School, I did not enroll in a Magic University; instead, Oba-sama started preparing me to succeed her as the next head of the Yotsuba.

That meant that I had a break from my many suitors as my training took place in the Yotsuba estate, which is good considering that no sane being would ever step foot in Yotsuba territory unless they have a death wish.

Onii-sama, of course, resided in the Yotsuba estate with me, but he was also the only one that remained in the public eye.

After High School, the Yotsuba had publicized Onii-sama's identify as Taurus Silver and full control of Four Leaves Technology was given to Onii-sama.

Chichi and his mistress were already dead, they died at the hands of Onii-sama, and I did not bother to learn the specifics. The only thing I know that those two did something that has the possibility of doing harm to me, and so, Onii-sama got rid of them.

Good riddance.

So while Oba-sama was teaching me all the things I needed to be the next head of the Yotsuba, Onii-sama ran FLT and elevated it even further, making it a world leader in CAD Development and Magic Software Development.

Two years after our high school, our life finally calmed down from its chaotic state. Sure, there are some problems here and there, and Onii-sama and I still had to deal with some suitors here and there, but all and all, our life was peaceful and normal, with things as they are as I still remain as the most important woman in Onii-sama's life and he as the most important man in my life.

That is the norm in both of our lives.

Then that despicable _woman _entered our lives.

_**(Break)**_

I was naïve. I was twenty years old, and regardless of all the hardship and trials that I faced, I was still naïve.

I thought to myself that it was okay to remain as Onii-sama's little sister. That regardless of just being siblings, I would always be the most important woman in Onii-sama's life.

For a while, that was true. But in the end, I was wrong.

Ichihara Suzune showed me how naïve I was and how wrong I was.

Ichihara Suzune was a senior of mine. I was only in the same school as her for one year, after that year, I never heard of her ever again.

Ichihara Suzune was one of the close friends of Saegusa Mayumi, and I was surprised that she never reappeared beside Mayumi considering that I see that girl at least once a month having dinner in the Yotsuba estate, still courting Onii-sama.

No, the next time I saw her, she was beside Onii-sama. Onii-sama requested me if I could induct Ichihara Suzune as a member of the Yotsuba clan.

Onii-sama has nothing but praise for her. Apparently, Ichihara Suzune was now an employee of FLT, and she was able to impress Onii-sama to such extent that he was not willing to let the Ten Masters Clan to get her before the Yotsuba do.

I never question Onii-sama, and agreed to make her a member.

My peaceful life crumbled the moment Ichihara Suzune entered my life.

I should have known that woman was trouble when Onii-sama himself introduced her to Oba-sama, and Oba-sama immediately took a liking to her. That caught me by surprised, and I was shocked considering how well Ichihara Suzune and Oba-sama got along.

Also, by closely observing Oni-sama and Ichihara Suzune, I've noticed several things that made me frown.

For starters, it seem that Oni-sama is very comfortable whenever he is by Ichihara Suzune's side, and Ichihara Suzune seem to not be out of place as she stayed beside Onii-sama, something that only I have pulled off in the last twenty years.

Another thing that was baffling was the subtle gazes that Onii-sama and Ichihara Suzune shares in occasion. They would look at each other and seem to have a silent conversation going on with just their eyes. Again, I was the only one who has that kind of connection with Onii-sama.

Also, whenever Onii-sama is conducting an experiment, developing new software, and creating new magic, Ichihara Suzune was always nearby, always assisting him, always supporting him.

The two always takes breaks together and they always share a cup of coffee in the employee's break room as well as have lunch together.

Onii-sama always picks up Ichihara Suzune from home to work and he always escorts her back to her home after work is done.

Whenever Onii-sama is working overtime, Ichihara Suzune was always by his side, working side by side with him.

Also, this is what truly made me suspicious. Onii-sama would listen to the advised of Ichihara Suzune more than the advised of the people that has been loyally working with him for almost a decade. Onii-sama highly regarded the words of Ichihara Suzune to such extent that her decision has more merits than the decision of the board of directors of FLT.

Also, whenever Onii-sama and Ichihara Suzune is in the same room, the two would always be so close to each other that they were almost touching.

It was unnerving how close Ichihara Suzune is to my Onii-sama.

So much so that I followed them one night in order to satisfy my curiosity.

I am probably one of the few magicians in the world that is capable of bypassing Onii-sama's eyes. That's because Onii-sama's magic was condition by him to protect me, never to harm me.

So I followed the two for an entire day, feeling worried and unnerved at how close the two were.

I was right to worry as after a day of work, Onii-sama once again accompany Ichihara Suzune back to her home.

Ichihara Suzune welcomed Onii-sama into her home.

Ichihara Suzune welcomed Onii-sama into her bedroom.

Ichihara Suzune welcomed Onii-sama into her bed.

Ichihara Suzune and Onii-sama made love, and I witness every second of it.

I witness how Onii-sama touched Ichihara Suzune.

I witness how Onii-sama pleasured Ichihara Suzune.

I witness how Onii-sama reduced Ichihara Suzune into moaning whore who only cares of having Onii-sama's large cock ravaging her.

I witness every second of their sexual act and my world shattered as I saw the expression of happiness and bliss on Onii-sama's face.

_**(Break)**_

After that faithful day, I cried myself to sleep for a couple of weeks and I also drown myself with my lessons with Oba-sama.

I also started avoiding Onii-sama.

I couldn't believe it. I thought it was impossible for Onii-sama to care for another woman as much as he cares for me.

Apparently I was wrong.

Onii-sama was capable of caring for another woman. He was capable of caring and loving another woman aside from me.

Ichihara Suzune, the woman that was able to make Onii-sama fall for her and love her.

Thinking back, I never really see her as a threat because she did not show any interest in Onii-sama.

The biggest threat that I considered was Saegusa Mayumi. I thought that she was the one who has the biggest chance of taking Onii-sama from me.

She is the eldest daughter of the Saegusa clan, the only clan capable of matching the Yotsuba.

Her beauty is top notch and her power is impressive.

I thought for sure that she was the threat so I did everything within my power to prevent her from getting close to Onii-sama.

I focus too much on a woman that would never reach the feet of Onii-sama, that I was not able to see a shadow looming over my beloved before it was too late.

Onii-sama was now in the arms of Ichihara Suzune…

I lost him…

Or so I thought…

I avoided Onii-sama for over a month, and due to my despair, I almost considered looking over the list of suitors that I have.

But Onii-sama came through for me before I made the stupidest decision of my life.

He spoke with me and apologized to me, something that shocked me.

Apparently, he had noticed that I've been distancing myself from him this past month, something that never happened before after Okinawa, and thought that it was his fault because he was focusing his entire time running FLT and being a general in the Japanese Military.

Onii-sama thought that he wasn't spending time with me anymore.

That is false considering that whenever Onii-sama has free time, he spends it with me.

Onii-sama took a short vacation for me and spend all those time with me.

For two weeks, he disregarded his responsibility in FLT and even in the Japanese Military, and he spend those two weeks with me.

The two of us, like the good old days, went shopping together, we had dinner together, we even went to a resort together, and we went on a hiking trip. In those two weeks, Onii-sama focused his entire attention to me.

For two weeks, Onii-sama reminded me of the love that he has for me.

In that two weeks, I disregarded my thought of entertaining my suitors.

Onii-sama was still the man for me.

Ichihara Suzune might have gotten her claws on Onii-sama first.

But Onii-sama loved me first.

Ichihara Suzune, you are not taking him away from me.

Over my dead body.

Ichihara Suzune, the gloves are off.

_**(Break)**_

I was considered a genius by many. The list of people that considered me as a genius includes Onii-sama. That alone means everything to me.

Yet, sometimes, I could not help but scold myself for being so stupid.

Ichihara Suzune, I would admit that you almost took the most important being in my life from me. You almost made me concede. I applaud you for that.

But I apologies, I am a very selfish woman, especially in love.

I will not let him go.

After all, there is nothing that you can give him that I cannot.

You can offer him anything.

I will offer him a hundred time more than you can ever provide.

I am stronger than you, I am more beautiful than you, and I have a better body than you.

My body can give Onii-sama better pleasure than your body could ever hope to give him.

Also, I can give him the world. You cannot.

I am better than you.

Ichihara Suzune is Onii-sama's lover, they even make love sometimes.

Okay, done, I accept that fact, moving on.

I am Shiba Miyuki, soon to be Yotsuba Miyuki. I am the most beautiful women in this country and my power is second only to Onii-sama.

No man can resists me.

Onii-sama might have the power of a God at his disposal, but he is still a man.

No man can resists me.

Onii-sama, as well, cannot resist me.

He won't even make an attempt in resisting me.

I could use this knowledge.

_**(Break)**_

Yotsuba Maya and Shiba Tatsuya would one day clash. Those who knew these two titans knew that they will one day clash, it was inevitable.

I merely hasten the inevitable. After all, I knew that Oba-sama knew the relationship that Onii-sama has with Ichihara Suzune, and I knew for a fact that Oba-sama would not hesitate to marry Onii-sama to Ichihara Suzune.

That is how much Oba-sama liked Ichihara Suzune.

And that's the very reason why she must die.

I would say that I am not a great actress. I don't need to be. Onii-sama would believe me regardless whether if I say the truth and sprout lies.

In this regard, for the first time, I lied to my beloved.

I cried fake tears on my bed, very loudly and was enough to catch Onii-sama's attention. He took me in his arms and gently asked me what was wrong.

Again, I lied. With a teary voice, I told Onii-sama that Oba-sama intends to marry me to a stranger. I had my voice shudder in fear and disgust, I don't even have to fake that, as I told Onii-sama my dislike of being married to somebody that I do not even know or love.

Onii-sama seeing my state, merely wipe the tears off my eyes and assured me that he would protect me.

The very next day, Oba-sama was dead.

I was probably the only one to have seen the battle between the God of Destruction and the Queen of Night.

Oba-sama put up a great fight, but in the end, she was no match against Onii-sama.

You know what, I would say this one time.

I love Oba-sama, and Oba-sama loves me and Onii-sama.

My evidence for that claim.

When Oba-sama was dying, she looked at me and smiled before mouthing to me.

"_You passed, it's yours now."_

Apparently, me sending Onii-sama to kill her was my final test, the last act before she can give me the Yotsuba, and I pass with flying colors.

A week later, I was announced as the Head of the Yotsuba.

I was finally Yotsuba Miyuki.

The clan was behind me one hundred percent. They would follow the last will of Oba-sama, and her last will was for them to follow me when she is no longer available in the world.

Of course, if they do not follow me, either I would get rid of them or Onii-sama would. Between the two of us, they can throw the entire Japanese Army against us, and we would successfully slaughter them in time for dinner.

When the Yotsuba announce the death of Yotsuba Maya, there was a span of three months that the Yotsuba were attacked, politically, economically, and even physically, by other clans that tried to usurp the Yotsuba of its rightful position as the strongest.

They should not have done that.

They were crushed for their troubles. Those who challenged us were put down in the most merciless and ruthless way possible.

I even went so far of eliminating an entire family and an entire clan to show Japan, the world an example that even without the Queen of Night, the Yotsuba is still the strongest.

After destroying two clans, one in the Hundred Families and another in the 18 Assistance Houses, they finally left us alone, which is good because now, I can finally proceed with my plans.

The Yotsuba has enough influence to systematically alter every personal database at the civilian level.

That is not good enough, not for my plan.

Because even with that ability, Onii-sama and I would still be siblings.

I do not want that anymore. I won't accept that anymore.

I will not settle for just being Onii-sama's little sister, not anymore.

I am Yotsuba Miyuki. I get what I want, and what I want is to be the wife of Shiba Tatsuya.

Those who will get in my way, I apologize now because I would destroy you.

_**(Break)**_

Let's have a tally.

537 files altered, which includes Oba-sama's medical records and history.

210 files deleted, which includes the complete profile of my late father. I basically erase every trace of his existence from this world.

24 government officials blackmailed.

110 deaths.

It took me a year to change everything that is needed to erase all traces and proof of me being Onii-sama's biological sister.

Onii-sama is now, in paper, the son of Yotsuba Maya.

That makes us first cousin.

And according to Japanese law, First Cousins are allowed to marry each other.

I am now legally able to marry Onii-sama.

First part of the plan is complete and is a success.

Second part of the plan is now going to begin.

Ichihara Suzune, I hate her, I despised her, and I cursed her to the deepest parts of hell.

With that said, she is one hell of a woman. I would admit and give her that much.

During the aftermath of Oba-sama's death, she was one of the new members to have fought to defend the clan. She had willingly shed blood for the clan, for me. She killed whenever I order her to.

And again, as much as this leaves a bitter taste in my mouth, most of the family likes her.

And another thing that leaves a bitterer taste in my mouth is that she has the ability to make Onii-sama expresses many emotions and she also has the ability to make him happy, something that only I was capable of in the last decade.

Again, if this was a different world, I would have been happy to hand Onii-sama to her.

But the world, life in general, is not that pleasant or fair.

I want Onii-sama to be my husband, and I will have him as my husband.

I don't care if Ichihara Suzune's heart is broken in the end, the only important thing is that my heart is not broken and Onii-sama ends up with a woman that is willing to give him everything he deserves and more.

The only one capable of doing that is me.

_**(Break)**_

I am Yotsuba Miyuki and when I offer myself to anyone, they will not reject or resist me, they would just take me and enjoy me.

No man can resists me.

Not even a God.

Case and point, Onii-sama just pinned me on our bed, his lips covering mine, and his hands hungrily roaming my body.

Now that Onii-sama and I can legally marry, I decided to act now before Ichihara Suzune even things of marrying my beloved.

Though she touch my beloved in such a way that is forbidden and I would like nothing more than for her to rot in hell, I will let her live considering her popularity with the clan and that she is very useful to me.

After succeeding in altering all the files that needed to answer, and silencing the people that needs to be silence, I requested Onii-sama to accompany me in one of the Yotsuba's most remote property for a short vacation. For a week, I only want Onii-sama to be by my side.

As usual, Onii-sama conceded with my whims.

For a week, the two of us stayed in a villa. The villa was located in a place that would prevent any people from finding it without a map from the Yotsuba, and it also prevents wireless and electronic communication.

Perfect.

The moment we entered the villa, I locked the door with the intention of not opening it until the week is over.

When the two of us were alone in one of the bedrooms in the villa, I locked the door and smile at Onii-sama as I slowly remove my dress and advance at my beloved.

A single kiss, an order to make love to me was all it took for Onii-sama to take me to heaven…countless times.

_**(Break)**_

My body was pinned on the bed.

Onii-sama was on top of me, his entire body press onto me, his hands caressing all over my body, his lips kissing every weak and pleasure spot in my body.

His manhood ravaging my mouth, my cunt, or my asshole, depending on Onii-sama's mood.

My mouth, if it was not being covered by Onii-sama's lips or if I was not giving him a blowjob, was open widely as I moan and cry from the pleasure that Onii-sama bestowed upon.

Onii-sama was an amazing lover and he was beast in the bed.

Onii-sama had touched me many times that drove me mad and crazy with pleasure.

He ravaged every inch of my body, covering my body with his semen as if he was marking my body to prevent any other man from touching me.

Onii-sama took me, he fucked me in many positions, but the result was the same and that is a mind blowing orgasm that wracked my body.

Onii-sama had made me experience a sexual nirvana that numbed my brain and turned my body into convulsing mess.

Onii-sama turned me into a whore that begged and plead for his cock to ruin my body until the only thing I care about was him fucking me for all of eternity.

I would not have it any other way. I am a whore and slut only for Onii-sama and only to Onii-sama.

For a week, the only thing Onii-sama and I did was make love.

And it was seven day of heaven for me as Onii-sama explored my body to his heart's content, and he pleasured me to my heart's content.

When the week was over, the entire villa smelled of sex and musk.

Onii-sama and I made love in every corner of the villa and we had probably marked the entire villa with our cum.

But I did not care nor did I give a damn, as when the seventh day end, I ask my Onii-sama to marry me.

He hesitated for a single second, an indication that he loved Ichihara Suzune, but he accepted nonetheless.

Even with a lover, I am still Onii-sama priority. I am still the person that he loved the most.

Ichihara Suzune, you should not have approached Onii-sama. After all, before realizing it myself, he knew that he was mine.

Ichihara Suzune, you might be Onii-sama's lover, but that will not change the fact that he is mine.

_**(Break)**_

The announcement of our engagement to our wedding was smooth sailing without any incidents.

No one would dare question our engagement, those who did, ended up disappearing.

Nobody would judge or scorn us, considering that we are the two strongest magicians in the country. Going against us is suicide.

So our engagement was not contended.

Our marriage was not challenge.

And I took great delight, a perverse pleasure in seeing the pain in Ichihara Suzune's eyes when I announced our engagement to the public and the three month gap from then to our wedding.

Ichihara Suzune is a smart woman. She knew that I could take Onii-sama away from her whenever I want, she even tried her best to prevent me from discovering that fact, but she failed, and Onii-sama is now mine.

She should have never tried to get a man that already belonged to someone else's.

The pain that Ichihara Suzune is suffering is her fault, and no one else's.

Of course, I am a bit saddened of the pain that Onii-sama is also suffering. He did love Ichihara Suzune.

But that is a pain that I would heal myself.

I would make Onii-sama realize that I am a better lover than Ichihara Suzune.

I would make Onii-sama realize that I am a better woman than Ichihara Suzune.

I am already a better magician than her.

Ichihara Suzune, I apologize for your heartbreak, but I don't actually feel sorry for you.

* * *

"That was amazing, Onii-sama." I whispered to my husband as the two of us took a break from our love making.

The two of us were as naked as the day we were born. We are covered in sweat and in each other's fluids. We are a bit restless from the hours of love making, but our honeymoon is a month long.

Three guesses of what Onii-sama and I would do in the majority of our honeymoon.

Onii-sama smiled at me before kissing me in the forehead.

I chuckled at this as I rested my head on his chest, waiting for him to mount me once again and to make love to me again, and again.

My life is perfect now.

* * *

_**Please review**_


End file.
